Chica Tierna FNAFHS
by ShainaTheDarkRose
Summary: -"Yo solo quería devolverle su carpeta" Pero en lugar de eso, terminó conociendo a los Nightmare. Basada en FNAFHS creada por Eddo-chan gracias a Scott Cawthon. Espero que les guste! N. Freddy xTu
1. Chapter 1 ¿Porqué yo?

Mi nombre es _, tengo 1_ y estudio en FNAFHS. Soy la "Chica Tímida" del salón.

En clase me siento en la última fila al lado de la pared, justo entre las dos ventanas y al lado de la estufa. Me siento sola ya que hay mas asientos que chicos y la mayoría está con sus amigos.

Emm, yo no creo ser muy interesante. Tal vez el chico nuevo es más interesante que yo, cuando llegó dio un discurso muy motivador y beso a un compañero. Se que ahora es amigo de Chica, el chico de lentes y Foxy.

Tiene mucha suerte, yo llevo dos años aquí y todavía no logro hablar con alguien sin que me tiemble la voz.

Toda la clase me la paso garabateando mi mesa. Adoro dibujar, creo que es lo único destacable de mi. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo un pequeño cómic, se trata de una chica que por el día es tímida, pero cuando cae la noche se transforma en una Antihéroe.

Antes de darme cuenta la campana sonó y soy la única en el salón.

Me levanto y guardo mis cosas, pero antes de salir me encuentro una carpeta sobre uno de los pupitres. Al parecer es de... Bonnie...? Debe ser el chico de lentes.

Quizás debería dejar la carpeta en donde estaba. Pero se me resbala de las manos y todas las hojas terminan en el suelo. ¿Porque soy tan tonta? ~

Las guardo lo mejor que puedo y me doy cuenta de que son acordes de guitarra. Eso es genial. Yo apenas y puedo tocar el violín, lo que es raro siendo que estamos en una escuela con la opción de estudiar música.

-"Mejor se la llevo" Salí con la carpeta.

Bonnie vive a un par de cuadras de mi casa, lo se porque cuando vengo camino a la escuela lo veo salir. ¡N-no es que lo esté espiando! Es sólo que debo pasar por allí.

Me apure para alcanzarlo. El estaba frente a mi, parado en la esquina. Los nervios de saber que debo hablar con el me llevaron a apurar el paso casi corriendo, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba en la trayectoria de un golpe.

El puñetaso se dirigía a mi, me congele, apretando la carpeta contra mi cuerpo y cerrando los ojos.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. En cambio sentí como jalaban mi camisa desde el cuello y me levantaban del suelo, moviéndome lejos del puño. La persona que me sostenía (y me zarandeaba con brusquedad) no pudo desviar del todo el golpe y este le dio en el hombro.

-"¿Ahora le vas a pegar a una chica? Ja! Al parecer el perro tiene rabia" Dijo mi salvador, el que por cierto aún me tenía sostenida como muñeca de trapo.

Escuché como otros dos, que parecían ser sus compañeros, imitaban el sonido de ladridos. Para ser sincera, en ese momento estaba pálida y temblando. Para empeorar la situación, los lentes se me habían caído y solo podía ver manchas borrosas.

-"Hey niña, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Me susurro muy bajito, para que nadie mas escuchara.

Le hubiera querido responder, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Quise enfocar la vista, pero solo logré ver un par de ojos marrones con unas notables ojeras.

Se formó un silencio incomodo, y comenze a sentirme observada, ¡Que vergüenza!. Mi cara paso de pálida a completamente roja... Y me desmayé. ¿¡Porqué soy tan patética!?

...,,,,,,,,,,...

Holi! Espero que les guste este primer cap XD

Merece algún coment? XD Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Lentes

Me levanté en mi cama, ¿Que había pasado? Ah si, me desmaye de la vergüenza luego de ser casi golpeada y sacudida como muñeca de é mis lentes, pero no estaban. ¿Y ahora que hago? Tengo los de repuesto, pero aun así no puedo ver más allá de un par de metros con ellos. Fruta vida T-T

Todavía es temprano para ir a la escuela, lo que es genial ya que tengo que ir a buscar mis lentes. Me cambie y lave mi cara y dientes. Y cuando estuve más despierta me hice la gran pregunta.

_; -"¿Quien me trajo hasta aquí?" Me revisé, para ver si mi modestia estaba intacta. Nada que reportar.

Las llaves estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina y faltaban cuatro manzanas del frutero. Bueno, no importa, si se tomaron el tiempo de traerme hasta aquí bien puedo darles algunas manzanas.

Salí con cuidado, si no presto atención tendré problemas, tal vez me pise un auto. Es horrible ser astigmatica.

Me sé el camino de memoria, aunque cruzar las calles si que fue complicado ya que apenas puedo ver el semáforo... O al menos creo que eso era un semáforo.

De alguna forma logré llegar a la misma esquina de ayer y comencé a buscarlos. Se que lo mas probable es que ya no estén, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde no?

N. Freddy; -"Hey pequeño ratoncito!" Reconozco esa voz, es la misma voz profunda del chico que me salvó ayer.

Quise verlo, pero estaba muy lejos de mi, solo podía ver tres manchas borrosas a unos cuantos metros. Por lo menos puedo notar que son tres personas y no solo colores raros y mezclados.

N. Freddy; -"¿Buscabas esto?" La mancha se movió y supuse que estaba sosteniendo mis lentes.

Asenti cohibida, no puedo ver casi nada y realmente no se si eso ayuda.

La mancha se acercó a mi y me extendió la mano con los lentes. Intenté tomarlos, pero fallé dos veces seguidas. Escuche la risa de tres personas, entre ellas una chica que no había notado y que debía estar un poco mas lejos por como sonaba.

El chico tomo mis manos entre las suyas, son cálidas y algo húmedas, guarde la sensación en mi mente. Se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiese oler el olor a almizcle y caramelo de tutti frutti que desprendía.

Me dio las gafas y me las cambié lo más rápido que pude, pero para cuando logré adaptarme a ellas, se encontraban ya a varios metros y de espalda.

N. Foxy; -"Muero de hambre, quitemosle el dinero a algún nerd..." Fue lo último que escuché, antes de que se fueran demasiado lejos de mi.

Lo que me quedaba para llegar a la escuela, me lo pase pensando en que nuevamente no pude agradecer que me salvara el otro día. Y una vez sentada en mi mesa comencé a garabatear, llegando a la conclusión de que debo pagarles de alguna forma.

?; -"Pero que lindos dibujos" Me asuste al escuchar la voz de un chico a mi lado, tanto que casi me caigo de la silla. -"Lo siento, no quería asustarte" Bonnie me miraba con una sonrisita y ya sin esos lentes enormes de mentira.

Quise responder algo, pero el nudo en mi garganta volvió a aparecer, impidiendo me lo.

Bonnie; -"Solo quería agradecerte por haberme devuelto la carpeta" Me dijo, un poco apenado. -"Te metiste en un lío gordo ayer por eso" la risita nerviosa de Bonnie era realmente tierna.

Le di una sonrisa tímida, para que entendiera que no fue problema. Cosa que funcionó ya que el también sonrió.

Chica; -"Bonnie ¿Que estas haciendo...? Ho! Hola! Soy Chica" La chica rubia se presento, le iba a decir que ya lo sabía, pero me ganó la vergüenza. -"¿Como te llamas?"

Le iba a responder, pero Bonnie lo dijo primero.

Bonnie; -"Su nombre es _" Tanto yo como Chica lo miramos sorprendidas. -"Lo leí en su carpeta" Dijo, señalando mi carpeta.

Me puse toda colorada y escondí la carpeta bajo mi mesa sin que se dieran cuenta.

?; -"¿Ya están molestando a la chica de ayer?" el pelirrojo, emm... Foxy, creo, apareció queriendo picar un poco a sus compañeros. Creo que fue él el que estuvo a punto de pegarme, pero parece que fue sin intención, así que está bien.

?; -"H-hola chicos" El chico nuevo se unió a la charla también.

Comenzaron a hablar de algo relacionado a su banda, yo aveces respondía con algún gesto, ya que la vergüenza de ser rodeada por todos no me permitía decir nada.

Al final del día volví a casa mas animada que de costumbre.

Mi madre no estaba hoy tampoco, pero el sobre mensual con dinero estaba sobre la mesa, por lo que supuse que ella estaba bien.

Hice la tarea, me bañe y me puse a ver tele. La verdad es que no podía parar de pensar en los chicos que me devolvieron mis lentes.

Tal vez debería hacer algo para agradecerles... ¡Ya se! Cosinare unos ricos almuerzos para dárselos mañana en la mañana.

Corrí a comprar antes de que cerraran y me puse manos a la obra.

...

Holo! Espero que les este gustando la historia ;P

Ya saben! Los comentarios se agradecen un montón y leo cada uno de ello!

Guest; Me alegro de que te haya gustado! EH aquí el segundo capítulo ;D

Bye!


End file.
